cogdisfandomcom-20200213-history
Status Effects
(WIP as i figure out what all these effects do, bloop bloop. '''Feel free to add any info you got!)' If an equipped item causes an effect, it will not fade as long as that item remains equipped. A party member can be affected by multiple status effects but only the most recently acquired one will be displayed. The effects of the statuses ''do not stack unless stated otherwise. For example, so equipping Larice with both a Nanobot backpack and a Nanobot engine wouldn't be beneficial. Otherhand regarding how long status effects last: "Depends on the effect. Some last a set amount of turns, some are more randomized, some can be removed when hit." Slow Similar to Sticky and Dizzy, divides Speed by two, causing turn recharge bar to refill at a slower rate. Causes: Zoom!, PSI Slowdown, Treatment: Wears off, end the battle, Horn of Life, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles, Sticky Similar to Slow, causes the turn recharge bar to refill at a slower rate, but wears off more quickly. Causes: '''Splat!, Slime Generator, Napalm Launcher. '''Treatment: Wears off, end the battle Numb Similar to Wrapped, the inflicted's turn recharge bar doesn't refill at all. Wears off after several turns. Causes: '''Boing!, Pk Freeze, Fear of government '''Treatment: Wears off, end the battle, Horn of Life, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles, PSI Healing α, PSI Quicken. Wrapped Similar to Numb, the inflicted's turn recharge bar doesn't refill at all. Causes: Constrict Treatment: Wears off, end the battle, PSI Quicken. Asleep The inflicted's turn recharge bar doesn't refill at all Causes: PSI Hypnosis, Treatment: Wears off, end the battle, Horn of Life, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles, PSI Healing α Coughing Similar to Nausea and beamed, anyone inflicted takes small bits of damage every couple seconds. Causes: Smog, Scatter Spores, Dust Launcher, Treatment: Wears off, end the battle, Horn of Life, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles, PSI Healing α Crying* Greatly reduces the accuracy and attack power of regular attacks. Causes: PK Flash, PK Beam Ω, beating this game. Treatment: End the battle, Horn of Life, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles, PSI Healing β Beamed Similar to Nausea and Coughing, inflicted character losing 2% of his HP every turn. Causes: '''any PK Beam. '''Treatment: Wears off, end the battle, Horn of Life, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles, PSI Healing α Poison Inflicted character loses 5% of his HP every turn and 1 HP every 5 steps in overworld. Poison doesn't wear off and it's one of the few status effects that isn't cured by ending the battle. Causes: '''Brain Cyclone '''Treatment: Horn of Life, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles, PSI Healing β Nausea Similar to Beamed and Coughing, anyone inflicted takes 2% of his HP per turn. If anyone is inflicted with it outside of battle, they will take 1 HP of damage every 5 steps. Even though Larice does not eat, they can still be affected by Nausea. Causes: PK Flash, Burp, Sticky, Brain Cyclone. Treatment: Wears off, Horn of Life, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles, PSI Healing β, Green Gembloom, Green Paste, Strange The inflicted uses simple bash attack towards allies. The player also loses control of any party member that is under this effect. Causes: PSI Hypnosis, PSI Brainshock, Brain Cyclone. Treatment: End the battle, Horn of Life, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles, PSI Healing β Dumb Anyone afflicted cannot use 'complicated' moves, most notably PSI and Zarbol's Tech. Causes: Treatment: End the battle, Horn of Life, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles, Dizzy Similar to Slow and Sticky (though it doesn't last as long), it causes the turn recharge bar to refill at a slower rate. Causes: '''PK Gust '''Treatment: End the battle, Horn of Life, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles Tipsy** Causes: '''Old booze bottle The player loses control of any party member under this status effect, and they will only use their basic attack. They also lose most of their attack (ex. Riff, Beam) '''Treatment: Wears off Diamondized The target is permanently incapacitated and drops to 1 HP. Attacks: Glare, Eye Beam, Space Jam (Alinivar's guitar). Treatment: PSI Healing Ω and higher? Knocked Out Hp has been reduced to 0; only applicable to party members. Sleeping does not cure being knocked out. Anyone who's knocked can make no more moves in battle until they are healed. If everyone in the party is knocked out at the same time, it's a game over. It's the only effect in the game that causes cosmetic changes as well: * Most text in the game is red while any party member is under this effect * A character's sprite is different when they're KO'd. Alinivar looks sad/tired, and everyone else is a ghost Cause: Damage, PK Beam Σ, PK Beam Ω, Mayhem Shotgun. Treatment: PSI Superhealing, PK healing Ω,Cup of Lifenoodles, Horn of Life, treatment by a doctor Stand By This status is unique to Larice and Zarbol while either of them recharge their systems. It is preceded by a beneficial effect: Zarbol restores all his PP by using Recharge, and Larice restores 100 HP by using Sleep Mode. Lasts roughly two turns and causes the turn recharge bar to not refill while under this effect. If used out of combat, the effect will begin as soon as the next battle starts. If the battle ends with either of them in stand by, they will be "cured" of it. Can also be "cured" out of combat by resting. Meditate This status is unique to Niiue and is preceded by a him restoring a chunk of PP. Causes the turn recharge bar to not refill and restore 10% of his PP every turn while under this effect. Niiue's Squiggle Status Boosts all of Niiue's stats and also regenerates small amounts of PP while in effect. It can only be used by Niiue. The effects do stack, but each attempt to stack it will give smaller and smaller boosts. As for the squiggles themselves, the name is written in an alien language and doesn't translate to any known words in English. The text is colored red. Cause: Nightmare Empower Effect loss condition : '''End of battle, Knock out, using PK Harmony during the final battle with Giygas. Nanobots 2% of HP are restored every turn until the effect wears off. '''Causes: Using a nanobot injection. Nanobot engine, Nanobot backpack Berserk** Higher attack and speed but you lose control of the character. Causes: Psychotic Bow, Berserker engine, Berserk mode. Shield Increased resistance to regular attacks and attack PSI while in effect. Causes: PSI Shield Reflect Any attack or Attack PSI causes no damage and is instead reflected back against the attacker. If anyone in the party has this effect, attacks that would hit the whole party are reflected back and do no damage to allies. Causes: PSI Reflect, Motivation. Protected Can only affect party members, and Larice is the only one who can cause it by using Protect. 1% of HP + 1 HP are regenerated and defense is doubled. Ends after 3 turns. Insane While affected, the character will attack allies randomly. The character affected also loses 10% of HP and PP every turn and 1 HP and PP every one step in overworld. Niiue is immune to this, due to his unremovable Red Cap granting him immunity to the status condition. 'Causes : '''Some attacks such as Giegue and Giygas' Insanity Fog attack, and the Borange Ray. '''Treatment ': PSI Healing y or greater, PSI Superhealing, Cureall Cream, Cup of Lifenoodles. Giegue's Squiggle Status (Chaos Shield) This ability is exclusive to Giegue on Chapter 9 (Severance ending), but can effect any party member. While affected, the character's defenses are greatly enhanced (potentially even nullifying damage) and speed is greatly increased. The effect lasts for 3 turns. Like Niiue's Squiggle Status, Giegue's status is written in a alien language, and cannot be translated. However, unlike Niiue's Status, the status text is Cyan instead. '''Causes : '''Chaos Shield Giygas (Including '???' version) Exclusive to the final battle with Giygas and only applied to Niiue. Alongside representing the merging of Giygas' and Niiue's minds due to their mental connection and PK Harmony's use, this status effect also causes Niiue's action gauge to stop entirely. This is applied as soon as the first use of PK Harmony is done in the final battle, but it appears as '???' until just before the final use of PK Harmony. '''Causes : '''The battle with Giygas in the endgame; PK Harmony. '''Effect Loss : '''If Alinivar does anything other then use PK Harmony (or is KOed) while Niiue is under this effect, Niiue is immediately 'cured' of this effect and the battle proceeds as before. If one is going for the good ending, the player MUST make sure Alinivar is not KOed, as well as make sure he does not either go insane or accidentally do anything other then use PK Harmony. Harmony Applicable to any party member, save Niiue in the final battle. (Unknown if Zarbol can be affected, as in normal gameplay, he cannot participate in the final battle.) This effect is purely symbolic, and indicates the united state of the party during the final battle. This has no added effects alongside the normal PK Harmony PSI ability. '''Causes : '''The battle with Giygas in the endgame; PK Harmony. '''Effect Loss : '''If Alinivar does anything other then use PK Harmony (or is KOed) while this effect is underway, everyone is immediately 'cured' of this effect and the battle proceeds as before. If one is going for the good ending, the player MUST make sure Alinivar is not KOed, as well as make sure he does not either go insane or accidentally do anything other then use PK Harmony.